Amor y Adversidad
by Thread Maiden
Summary: El amor y el odio conviven juntos en uno solo, ambos predominantes. Azalea ha decidido odiar a Sirius, la fiesta esta solo a dos días. Marauders time!
1. La alegría de la azalea

_**Amor y Adversidad.**_

**Capitulo 1: La alegría de la Azalea.**

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando la dulce fragancia de las flores. Junto al verano comenzaban las clases de Hogwarts, instituto de magia y hechicería.

Ya era el cuarto año que la muchacha, de 15 años ,asistía a esta reconocida institución Británica, la que no figuraba en los mapas, en la que cosas increíbles sucedían día a día.

Azalea era una muchacha de mirada café y cabello cobrizo . La muchacha gustaba de adornárselo con cintos los cuales, haciendo honor en su nombre, cambiaban su color al igual que las azaleas variaban en tonalidades. Estas flores podían ser naranjas, rosadas y blancas; y con estas gamas sus listones jugaban.

Algo que caracterizaba a la menuda azalea era su alegría de vivir, iluminaba cualquier ambiente con su mera presencia. Siempre colgaba una pequeña campanita en su cuello.

A pesar de ser alegre, no tenía una personalidad aniñada, tampoco elemental. Era una persona vivaz, tenaz, y cuando debía ser seria lo era.

Azalea comenzó a recordar sus años posteriores en Hogwarts, pertenecía a Gryffindor, y a pesar de ser bonita y tener la atención de algunos hombres, ella permanecía soltera. La razón eran un par de ojos grises y un perfecto cabello negro.

Sirius black iba en el sexto año, nadie se le resistía. Era extremadamente apuesto, de esas personas que uno etiqueta de perfecta, siempre escoltado de mujeres y de sus dos amigos igualmente codiciados: Remus Lupin y James Potter.

La joven, dos años menor que él, había quedado perdidamente enamorada de Sirius. A su vez, lo odiaba. Odiaba su éxito, aborrecía como él gozaba de salir con miles de mujeres para luego dejarlas. Nunca había hablado con él, no más de dos palabras. Pero sentía que si tenía la mas remota posibilidad de una cita con él la rechazaría. Azalea odiaba ser parte del montón.

Repentinamente algo la sacó de su perfecta ensoñación, su nube rosada compuesta por miles de rostros y muecas de Sirius se desvaneció al chocarse con alguien por el pasillo. Fue un roce muy leve, ninguno cayó al piso, pero el impacto hizo que presionara sus ojos café, al abrirlos se encontró con unos grises mirarlas. Pensó que aún continuaba soñando.

- Lo lamento.- Dijo él con su habitual despreocupación, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus perfectos rasgos.

El corazón de Azalea latía con una agilidad que considero anormal. Cuando fue recuperando el ritmo común no supo si sonreír o no a aquel apuesto joven que la llenaba de sentimientos adversos.

- Yo lo lamento- Se limitó a decir tratando de tranquilizarse así desaparecía su sonrojo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Notó que un objeto del chico había caído al suelo y este pareció no notarlo, se agachó. El muchacho miró al suelo, no comprendía la acción de la chica, y se encontró con la invitación al baile del colegio. Se agachó para ayudarla a recogerla.

- No te preocupes, yo la levantó. – Aseguró apoyando su mano sobre la de Azalea. La sangre volvió a acumularse en sus mejillas, el corazón volvió a su estado anormal y sus palmas arrojaron todo el contenido líquido de su cuerpo.

- No, ya esta- Respondió levantándose con algo de torpeza, como siempre hacía.

Ambos se levantaron y esta le tendió la tarjeta, llegó a leer algo sobre una fiesta en el colegio. Sirius agarró el objeto rectangular y se lo enseñó. Sus voces hacían ecos ya que no había gente en aquel lugar, todo estaban reunidos junto al sombrero seleccionador.

- Dime que te parece...-

-Azalea- Respondió la muchacha, desilusionada, al saber que desconocía su nombre.

-Azalea, esta invitación. Estamos preparando un baile aquí en el colegio y este es un simple prototipo. – La tarjeta era blanca y contenía unos inscriptos en negro que anunciaban una pronta fiesta.

- Un baile...¿Por qué razón?- Le preguntó al apuesto joven, sonriendo. Era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con el famoso Sirius Black.

- Peter Pettigrew cumple años y le decidimos hacer una fiesta, a parte no hay fechas para la diversión. – Contestó guiñando el ojos y haciendo un gesto para que le contestará sobre la tarjeta.

- Esta bien supongo...- Contesto con inseguridad. Al ver que Black no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta lanzó una risita, entre nerviosa y divertida.- Sinceramente es algo aburrida. Me parece extraño que hagan una tan formal. Quiero decir ni siquiera tiene medio dibujo...- Azalea comenzó a soltarse, sin darse cuenta estaba mostrando su lado extremadamente parlanchín. – Podrían al menos no se, haber invertido los colores...

Sirius Black rió ante la pronta sinceridad de la muchacha, le causaba gracia lo mucho que hablaba y con una rapidez impresionante.

- Lo siento...Yo no debí quejarme- La muchacha se avergonzó hasta la médula. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?. Acababa de hablar sin parar, quejándose de aquella tarjeta sin tomar ni un poco de aire. Y todo frente a él, frente a Sirius Black.

- No te preocupes, por algo pedí opinión. A parte- agregó confidencialmente- A mi tampoco me gustan, por eso pedí tu opinión, es sólo que a Peter, bueno...el es serio- Agregó guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada Azalea.

- Me sacas un peso de encima...- Suspiró la muchacha acomodándose los cabellos largos, ondulados y cobrizos. Repentinamente a Sirius Black esa joven le pareció bastante bonita.

-Me gusta tu idea de invertir colores...- Dijo él tras un corto silencio.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿El negro no será muy apagado? Perdón es que odio ese color, discúlpame estoy nuevamente quejándome..- Y nuevamente había quedado mal frente a hablar. Sirius comenzó a reír con fuerza, le caía bien esa niña atolondrada y tímida.

Repentinamente Azalea tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

- OH, lo siento, en serio que no tengo nada con tu apellido, es que, no me gusta el color, no el nombre del color, lo que quiero decir es que...- Y nuevamente había arruinado el momento, no sabía como escapar de el pozo donde se había metido, a cada palabra se embarraba.

- No te preocupes, odio mi apellido, y no me molesta que opines...- Black le sonrió cuando consiguió para de reírse, y Azalea, con su alegría de vivir que tanto la caracterizaba, sonrió a su vez.- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte, creo que debemos ir al gran comedor ahora, antes de que los prefectos nos maten.

- Si, tienes razón...- Contestó ella, su alegría era demasiado grande, su corazón palpitaba por las encontradas emociones, ya la adversidad no existía en su corazón, todo era puro amor, amor y mas amor. Si Sirius no estuviera ahí ya miles de notas de amor y alegría escaparían de su boca, ya en su mente creaba empalagosas y jubilosos cánticos.

Y su rosada atmósfera explotó en mil pedazos, una alta joven, de cabellera platinada, del sexto año, se le acercó peligrosamente, abrazándolo y mordiendo su oreja. Sirius reía y Azalea simplemente se paró en seco, y vio como ambos se alejaban. Nuevamente formaba parte de otro plano, ya era una partícula en la vida de Sirius.

La adversidad hizo presencia, palpitante, en su sien y en su corazón.

Bueno , este es un fic inspirado en los mereodeadores, especialmente sirius, pero probablemente haya un poco de todo, a medida que el tiempo pasé nuevos personajes parecerán. Espero que les agrade, dejen reviews!

RedPetal, Zarzamora.


	2. Listones y sorpresas

**Capitulo 2: Listones y sorpresas.**

La ceremonia de la selección ya había terminado, los de primero seguían a los prefectos con una corrección propia de un principiante completamente alterado, confundido y aterrado.

Pero los años pasaban y lo mas seguro es que todos esos niños correctos se transformaran en adolescentes rebeldes, jóvenes que nadie querría en sus clases, como Sirius Black y James Potter.

Ambos codiciados, temidos, odiados. Lo que todo el mundo esperaría era que James fuera igual a su fiel amigo en cuestiones de conquistas. Pero este estaba totalmente enamorado de Lily Evans, no se cansaba de seguirla a donde fuera.

Sirius no amaba a nadie, sino que conquistaba a todas.

Azalea oprimió sus castaños ojos, reprimiendo una mirada furibunda que hubiera afeado su rostro considerablemente. ¿Por qué el chico debía ser así? Cuando una estaba con él parecía ser el ser más ubicado de toda la historia de la magia, siempre mirando con dulzura y sonriendo, pero en sus ojos se podía notar un halo de seducción imparable, innegable.

En ese momento se encontraba sonriéndole a todo su "club de fanáticas". Estás lo miraban con un inconfundible deseo, aspirando a ser quien robara su corazón. Pero no notaban que ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de unas muchachas obsesionadas, pero si lucían bien podía pasar un buen rato con ellas.

-Azalea ¿En qué piensas? Le interrumpió una muchacha de 17 años y cabellera de fuego, los padres de ambas eran muggles, amigos entre sí, y por eso era que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran grandes amigas.

- No sé…en nada, ando media distraída en el día de hoy.- Se justificó la menuda y esbelta muchacha, acomodándose en un gesto nervioso la cabellera cobriza, casi castaña. Sonrió con su habitual alegría y palmó la espalda de Lily.- Y dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu enamorado?

. Jajaja- La pelirroja emitió una sonora carcajada.- A pesar de que día a día lo miró con otros ojos, no sé…se muestra muy solicitado. Ambas rieron fuertemente ante aquel comentario.

- Azalea, Lily… ¿De qué ríen tanto?- Una muchacha alta y con aspecto deportivo, de la edad de Azalea se acercó, acompañada por una de estatura media, poco más alta que Azalea, de aspecto dulce y mirada azulada, risos dorados, aparentaba una muñeca de porcelana.

-Clitemnestra- Saludaron Lily y Azalea a la quinceañera deportiva.- Elizabeth, ¿cómo están tanto tiempo?

Elizabeth, quien iba a clases junto a Lily, sonrió pero, al ser una joven de pocas palabras, dejo que Clitemnestra contestara por ella.

- Nuestras vacaciones son siempre iguales- Contestó Clitemnestra, a pesar de ser dos años menor que su hermana Elizabeth Hilton, siempre parecía tomar el control de las situaciones, pasando a ser el primer plano de estas. Su cuerpo era atlético, aunque no dejaba de ser una joven bonita de pequeños ojos verdes y cabello por lo hombros dorado, era lo único que compartía con su hermana, el color de su melena.

- ¿Cómo está la Señora Endlessly?- Preguntó la preocupadilla Elizabeth, finalmente hablando, refiriéndose a la enferma madre de Azalea Endlessly.

-Un poco mejor…- Simplemente respondió, no le gustaba hablar de esos temas, odiaba sentirse triste.

Un pesado silencio se prolongó unos segundos, que parecieron horas, en los que Elizabeth deseo tragarse la lengua, hasta que razonaron sobre que debían dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mas bien Lily se dio cuenta que debía colaborar como prefecta y no encontrarse hablando. Una vez todos los de primero en sus respectivas alcobas, el cuarteto se dirigió a sus casas: Lily y Azalea a Gryffindor, la tímida Elizabeth a Ravenclav y su deportiva hermana a Hufflepuff.

No tenían amigas en Slytherin, puesto que les disgustaba en extremo esa casa, pero eran el ejemplo vivo de la unión posible entre las demás casas.

Una vez en sus aposentos, Azalea, quien había conseguido que la pusieran junto a Lily a pesar de la edad, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Sirius y en el nuevo año que se acercaba vertiginosamente. Lo último que recordó tras cerrar los ojos era la luz de la luna intentando introducirse a la habitación a través de las pesadas cortinas morado oscuro aterciopeladas.

El día amaneció con los insistentes golpes en la puerta por parte de los prefectos, cuando Azalea abrió sus ojos Lily ya estaba fuera de la habitación, seguramente cumpliendo su tarea como prefecta, y Remus Lupin tocaba a su puerta con su caballerosidad habitual. Era el único de los merodeadores que le hablaba y siempre recordaba su nombre.

-Azalea, ¡Despierta!- Le dijo para luego proseguir en su trabajo con los otros cuartos.

Se compadeció en toda la labor que tenían los prefectos, levantando a perezosas como ella. Corrió el pesado cubrecama aterciopelado que hacía juego con las cortinas y decidió despertar a Alice, su otra compañera de habitación, de la misma edad que Lily.

-Alice, Frank Longbottom esta aquí.- Le susurró en el oído con voz aterciopelada. Adoraba esa jugada que tenía para despertar a su enamorada amiga.

Esta abrió sus ojos de par en par, y al notar que había caído nuevamente ese engaño comenzó a lanzarle almohadones de todas formas y colores a su amiga, una vez los cuatro que estaban sobre la cama se habían acabado, gracias al arte de la magia, pudo crear nuevos, mullidos, almohadones que acababan en el moreno rostro de la menuda Azalea.

Luego de reír y vestirse con el uniforme bajaron al gran comedor, ninguna llevaba túnica gracias al aire cálido que les regalaba el verano. Ambas llevaban cortas polleras entabladas. Al llegar al comedor Alice fue directo al encuentro de Frank y sus demás compañeras, mientras que Azalea fue junto a Lily, quien se encontraba hablando con Clitemnestra y Elizabeth, estas no estaban sentadas ya que no pertenecían a esa casa, de seguro estaban contando algo rumor nuevo, Azalea se apresuro a acercarse.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al ver como las tres parecían conspirar.

- Tenemos una gran, absolutamente genial idea que nos hará perder tiempo de clases. Transformaremos al colegio en finalmente algo interesante para aprender.- Explico Clitemnestra con su habitual velocidad y carisma al hablar-

- ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto una confundida pero risueña Azalea, ese día había amanecido de muy buen humor al sentir el cálido aire escurrirse por las ventanas. A pesar de preferir el frío tenía que aceptar que uno se sentía a gusto con el aroma a verano.

- Las cuatro cursamos estudios muggles, ¿verdad?- Explicó Lily.- Pues bien, nuestra idea es que todos los que cursen esta materia, no importa de que año, hagan una especie de festival sobre los diferentes trabajos de los muggles, cada grupo especializándose en una cosa, como por ejemplo: medicina. Nos disfrazaremos del respectivo trabajo. Será muy educativo ya que enseñaremos a los demás sobre estos trabajos que cumplen los muggles así los saben apreciar mejor. Todas tenemos sangre muggle corriendo por las venas, debemos honrarla. Además, - prosiguió- Es una buena forma de divertirnos y pasar el curso afablemente. Las muestras duraran alrededor de 2 o 3 días.

- ¡Es una idea sumamente increíble! – Respondió una feliz Azalea.- ¿Creen que la acepten? ¿Qué pensará el prof. Dumbledore?

- Hoy mismo le presentaremos la idea a este.- Concluyó la rubia muchacha con su habitual tono dulce y pocas palabras.

Luego de proseguir parlamentando, Albus Dumbledore comenzó a saludar a todo el curso, dando la bienvenida, siguiendo el típico protocolo de cada año. Las hermanas fueron a sus respectivas casas, rebosantes de alegría frente a la perspectiva de divertirse un poco "aprendiendo".

Azalea reposó su cabeza sobre la mesa una vez el director finalizó su prolongado discurso y el banquete estuvo servido, estaba algo inapetente ese día.

Lily, ¡amor mío!- Una voz resonó en la mesa de Gryffindor, aquel timbre inconfundible provenía de James Potter, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily, se sentó junto a ella, luego Sirius llegó y sorprendentemente depositó su escultural cuerpo junto a la menuda Azalea, quien no podía mas con el bombardeo de su corazón.

¿Potter que se te ofrece ahora?- Pregunto la pelirroja con un tono cansado y algo resignado.

Deleitarme con tu presencia, tu has como que yo no estoy aquí. A esta ocurrencia, luego de un bufido de Lily, la siguió una carcajada de Azalea, la cual llamó la atención de las tres personas.

Perdón…- Dijo entre carcajadas. No sabía por que siempre los comentarios de James la hacían reír. No entendía como tenía las agallas de decir semejantes cosas. Sirius comenzó a reír con ella, eso hizo que sus nervios crecieran, y por ende su risa fue en un sonoro crecendo, ahora escoltada por la de Lily y James.

Todos continuaron hablando con una atmósfera afable, Black sacó algo que parecía tarjetas del bolsillo de su blanca camisa.

¿Vienen a la fiesta de Peter?- Preguntó mientras le dirigía una mirada de complicidad a la muchacha de cabellera ondulada y cobriza. Esta no pudo mas que sonreír y correrse el tupido flequillo que llevaba alaciado, de costado, al observar los colores de la tarjeta, rojo por fuera, letras amarillas. Azalea luego de observarlas razonó, era el color de listones que llevaba el día que había hablado con él.

Continuara.


	3. La ventaja del despiste

_**Capitulo 3: La ventaja del despiste.**_

Azalea no sabía que hacer, simplemente le entregó la tarjeta a Lily Evans así la inspeccionaba y decidía si deseaba ir o no. Su mente era pura confusión. Nunca se imaginó que el chico fuera tan detallista, menos con ella. Lo más seguro era que fuera una total casualidad y ella estuviera armando castillos en el cielo, pero si tenía la base, el fundamento. Tenía los cimientos para armar su castillo y era la mirada de complicidad de Sirius. Rápidamente volvió al mundo, no quería que el muchacho de ojos grises notará su consternación.

¿Qué dicen?- Preguntó James Potter con centelleantes ojos, de ser una caricatura dos estrellas estarían posadas en sus cuencas oculares.

Supongo que no hay problema...- respondió Lily, la confundida Azalea Endlessly sonrió y asintió, decidió hablar, estaba siendo demasiado notoria-

Claro, iremos... ¿es en 4 días verdad, el viernes. – Confirmó Azalea, su pregunta no tenía sentido puesto que lo que preguntaba estaba impreso en amarillo sobre la tarjeta, pero necesitaba hablar para desahogarse un poco y actuar indiferente.- Lo siento pregunta sin sentido, es que no leía bien...- Se justificó con una mentira.- No soy ciega...- siguió enredándose. – Es que tengo sueño y bueno...- nuevamente la joven de cabellos cobrizos estaba mezclando sus líneas, hablando sin pausas, pronunciando frases incoherentes. Odiaba ser así.

Por su parte, a Sirius le caía bien este aspecto de ella, le resultaba divertido e inocente, por eso es que no pudo disimular una leve risa que provocó sonrojo en las mejillas de Azalea, quien deseo que la tragase la tierra.

- Me tengo que ir ahí..- Dijo señalando un punto cualquiera, decidió que su dedo indicador apuntará a la mesa de hufflepaff, donde reposaba la atlética Clitemnestra. Tenía que salvarse de aquel momento incómodo, y aunque no encontró la mejor manera, al menos era válida.

Se paró con una agilidad y torpeza propias en ella y caminó con su clásico vaivén de caderas hacia su alta amiga, quien la recibió extrañada, ella solo pronunció un "sácame de aquí" y ni bien Dumbledore anunció el comienzo de las primeras lecciones ambas salieron del gran comedor.

Explícame que sucedió- Pidió Clitemnestra mientras esquivaban a cantidades de alumnos que se apresuraban a sus clases.

Acabo de quedar como una trastornada delante de Sirius.- Explicó en simples palabras la menuda muchacha, su amiga la entendió, ya que conocía la fluidez y velocidad de la lengua de su amiga, con palabras reconfortantes y de apoyo se dirigieron a las clases. Justamente aquel día les tocaban las primeras dos lecciones juntas: Encantamientos y pociones.

Las lecciones pasaron bastante rápido ya que, al ser las primeras del año, simplemente les daban indicaciones de lo que harían, guías de estudios, lo de siempre. Al llegar la hora de comer

Azalea, quien salía de la clase con una amiga de Ravenclav y otra de Gryffindor, se despidió y fue al pronto encuentro de Lily, Clitemnestra y Elizabeth, quien de seguro estaban almorzando juntas en el jardín, junto a un árbol cerca del lago. Era un día perfecto, ni muy cálido, ni muy frío, con delicados soplos del viento y un brillante sol sobre el manto celeste intenso, desprovisto de alguna formación nebulosa.

Como lo había imaginado sus amigas la esperaban agitando su mano, llegó a su encuentro y sentándose finalmente, recordó que había olvidado su comida. ¿por qué debía ser tan distraída?. Al presentarle su dilema a sus amigas estas no pudieron mas que reír, eran muy comunes este tipo de olvidos en Azalea Endlessly.

. Conozco una persona que le encantan tus actitudes despistadas- Dijo Lily con aires de complicidad, Elizabeth y Clitemnestra miraron con incredulidad y la duda imprenta en sus pupilas.

Sí, yo también. A la cantidad de animales y vegetales que salvó al olvidarme de la comida todos los días.- Todas rieron con fuertes carcajadas, Lily trató mantener la seriedad pero rió con ellas afablemente hasta que recordó la importancia de lo que debía contarle a su despistada amiga.

Ahora, lo que te quería decir es que al parecer a Sirius Black le has caído muy bien.- Le guiñó el ojo de una forma exagerada, haciendo énfasis en el Sirius Black.

¿CÓMO?- Grito sin disimular sus mezclados sentimientos, una fusión entre la alegría y la extrañeza, la timidez, los nervios...todo se unía. Su corazón estaba repleto de gozo y si nadie estuviera allí la muchacha ya estaría saltando. Sentía un león dentro de ella que deseaba salir y rugir, la emoción era indescriptible. – Eso es claramente imposible- Prosiguió sin poder disimular su creciente emoción.- Me he portado como una demente sin detenerme, me he comido palabras y me faltó escupir para asimilarme a una llama parlante.

Te citó las palabras exactas, tal vez ahí si me entiendas: "Esta niña es muy graciosa" y mientras te ibas a la mesa de Hufflepuff te siguió con la mirada y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.-Imitó su tono a la perfección e hizo una fiel replica a su sonrisa. Clitemnestra y Elizabeth aplaudían felicitándola y ella no podía mas que sonrojarse.

Saben muy bien que eso significa que ni sexy la parezco, se interesa en mi al parecer solo como amiga.- Era impresionante a la velocidad que había ello estas cavilaciones, pero eran muy serias, todo era muy claro. Alguien que le pueda gustar no sería para él un objeto de risa sino sensual, y ella no representaba ese papel al parecer.

Lily la persuadía de que no era así pero la tarea era prácticamente imposible, las otras dos niñas le echaban porras.

Azalea recordó que debía buscar su alimento y tras excusarse corrió a toda velocidad en busca de este, no recordaba siquiera donde lo había dejado.

Por otro lado, Sirius se encontraba en un pasillo, dirigiéndose al patio junto a Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Petigrew cuando encontró a Azalea revolviendo prácticamente la basura para, al parecer, encontrar algún objeto perdido. Vio como, resignada, se trenzaba la melena cobriza y se la ataba con un listón rosado.

Les ordenó a sus amigos dirigirse al patio, hizo un ademán para que se adelanten y, ya que todos en la escuela se encontraban almorzando o en clases, se encontró solo con la despistada muchacha que no había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sobresaltándola, la muchacha dio un respingo, aunque no grito, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un par de codiciados ojos grises, el muchacho se disculpó mientras reía y a su vez Azalea, para sus adentros, inventaba extraños modos de arrancarle sus bellos ojos y preservarlos en un jarro dorado para la posteridad. Desistió de su macabra idea al descubrir lo sanguinaria que era. A parte arruinaría su perfecto rostro. – Azalea, ¿estás aquí?- Preguntó tras notar que esta se hallaba sumida en su mundo. Al darse cuenta la joven de que el chico hace rato había tratado de llamar su atención se decidió, luego de disculparse, a hablar.

-Estoy buscando mi comida, por 8000 vez en los años que llevo en hogwarts la he perdido. En realidad ya la he dejado de buscar porque...- Se detuvo, nuevamente iba a dar largas y confusas explicaciones, decidió que su comentario quedará en que había extraviado su alimento y ya había dejado de buscarlo.- Odio ser tan distraída. – Dijo más para sus adentros que para el muchacho, pero este la escucho.

Yo no odio que lo seas.- Dijo seductoramente, ahora sí que había dejado sin palabras a la tímida Azalea. Con un rubor que ya pasaba a los limites de lo anormal bajo un poco la mirada, para luego mirarlo de nuevo, alguien debía hablar...Por primera vez en la vida había notado la ventaja de su despiste, esto le había gustado a Sirius, no supo si alegrarse o sentirse una mascota a la cual este le divertía. Decidió cortar el silencio.

Creo que debería irme, mis amigas me esperan.- Le explicó tras agregar para sus adentros que se comería el alimento de sus compañeras.

¿Vas al jardín?- Azalea movió su cabeza en forma de asentimiento.- Voy contigo, los chicos también me esperan allí.

Ambos fueros juntos al jardín y hablaron afablemente, la joven menuda se pudo relajar una vez el halo seductor de Sirius menguo solo un poquito para dejar entrar a su partes mas amistosa...Aunque frustrada descubrió que esa parte también le resultaba seductora. En el corto tramo, Azalea, tras pedido de este, le explicó porque los colores de sus listones y agregó que adoraba a los perros y cualquier animal, Sirius compartió opinión y nuevamente, sin saber porque, Azalea se sintió una divertida mascota.

-¿Vas con alguien a la fiesta de Wormtail?- Preguntó interesado Black.

Se avergonzó de tener que responder negativamente, pero decidió sonreír, nada podía hacer.

Sirius deseo secretamente invitarla, pero sabía que eso no iba con él, tenía miedo que alguien descubriera sus nuevos sentimientos por la joven, decidió moverse con lentitud. Ahora sabía que nadie iría con Azalea Endlessly y era lo único que necesitaba saber.


	4. Dulces y Sangre

_Antes que todo, muchas gracias por los rewievs, fueron poquitos pero en serio me ponen contenta nn, gracias a alda y alfesibea. Gracias a ellas lo continúe. Alfe que gracioso que te sientas identificada con ella, yo también lo hago, en realidad hice a una chica torpe y tímida, bonita pero no una diosa fatal así esta historia era mas realista. Uno se puede sentir mas como ella o en su posición ya que es una sencilla muchacha enamorado de un "playboy" adolescente._

_**Capitulo 4: ¡Dulces y sangre!**_

Azalea Endlesly se encontraba sumamente alegre de la atmósfera que envolvía a las 4 personas. Sonreía tanto que ya sus comisuras temblaban, también en parte por los nervios.

Corrió un par de mechones cobrizos de su frente, su tupido flequillo la molestaba un tanto y se lo acomodo como siempre lo llevaba, para el costado.

Todos hablaron de sus familias, explicando que en la sangre de las 4 tenía parte muggle, en todo el cambio de opiniones Sirius Black no sentenció ni una palabra. No hacía falta, ya todo sabían de la herencia intachable hechicera. A Azalea le dolía un poco esto, a pesar de saber el odio de Black hacia su familia, temía que, secretamente, el muchacho odiará mezclar su pura sangre.

La muchacha notó la creciente incomodidad del joven, este, raramente intimidado, no sabía como actuar y miraba al piso para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo. Azalea decidió cambiar de tema, al notarlo, el muchacho le sonrió. Nuevos sentimientos afloraron en él. Agradecía que la joven se haya fijado en su consternación.

¿Quieren un caramelo?- Azalea deseo reírse de ella misma, aunque Sirius se adelantó. ¿Cómo podía ser que no supiera como cambiar de tema a algo interesante?. Ayudándola, y también para que la conversación no retomara su curso, Sirius se acercó a ella y tomó un caramelo.

¿Hacen algo especial?- Preguntó ya que sentía un gusto demasiado común.

Son dulces muggles, ni te hacen escupir fuego, ni tienen sabores muy originales. Simplemente son para degustar.

Los que no conocían tal simpleza lo tomaron con desconfianza, las muchachas ingirieron uno como lo que realmente era, un dulce común y corriente.

Al moreno le encantó la simpleza de aquel dulce, sabía a frutillas y no t alargaba la lengua ni te convertía los dientes en colmillos.

Al notar la creciente admiración del muchacho por los dulces esta le obsequió la bolsa entera. Al principio este se rehusó a tomarla, ya que eran de Azalea. Pero tras un poco de insistencia este los tomó no sin antes susurrarle su agradecimiento al oído e irse junto a los chicos a sus respectivas clases.

Este simple acto desencadenó demasiadas emociones en Azalea, sus sudorosas palmas no se desplegaban de pasto verde y recién cortado. Una hierva pura desprovista de insectos o de cualquier tipo de impureza. Hierba salvaje pero pulcra. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente y su corazón adquirió un frenesí que no se tornó normal hasta que cayó a la realidad y vio las miradas de complicidad de sus amigas.

No diremos nada ya que todo lo negarás, pero vimos las miradas que se lanzaban.- Comenzó la pelirroja Evans mientras las otras la felicitaban. – Ahora nos urge otro tema que olvidamos contarte. Hablamos con Albus Dumbledore acerca de la idea sobre los trabajos muggles y accedió encantado, no sin antes obsequiarles 10 puntos a nuestras respectivas casas. Las muestras comenzarán la semana próxima, luego de la fiesta. Mañana en el desayuno el director hará el sorteo haber que trabajo le toca a cada curso, los que no estén integrados en la asignatura de estudios muggles deberán ayudar omitiendo todo tipo de quejas, pero no se disfrazarán ni serán parte del trabajo sino ayudantes y quienes votarán que curso ha trabajado mejor.- Azalea sonrió encantada, deseosa de que fuera la medicina la que tocará en su curso. Sus padres eran doctores muggles y estaba muy orgullosa de su labor.- Sirius no cursa estos estudios así que podrá ayudarte- Agregó con complicidad, Azalea se sonrojó y comenzó a proferirle insultos.

Luego de esta conversación se dirigieron a sus clases. La tarde volvió a transcurrir considerablemente rápida.

La última de las asignaturas de Azalea fue "cuidado de criaturas mágicas". La que cursaba con los Slytherin. Estos no dejaban de llamarla sangre sucia, al parecer era la única en 4 año con padres plenamente muggles.

Aquellos insultos no le parecían hirientes sino puras naderías infantiles. Aunque le molestaba intensamente que la incomodarán y fastidiarán, se sentía vulnerable y aborrecía sentirse así.

Me hace un favor. – Les dijo a sus ahora enemigos. – Cállense. – Prosiguió su camino. La advertencia de nada sirvió, los jóvenes continuaron. Azalea no notó que Sirius se encontraba observando todo esto y se acercaba con una violenta mueca en su apuesto rostro.

Miren... Se creen muy importantes por su pura sangre, pero si les atraviesa una daga morirían como yo, sin importar su linaje. A parte, que sean hijos de magos no dictamina que su sangre sea limpia, me parece que ustedes son los sucios aquí. – Dijo ya harta de los maltratos. – Y no solo por la pestilencia que escapa de sus poros, sino porque como tratan a la gente de diferente sangre ya los convierte en tan impuros como dicen que soy.

Sirius estaba anonadado por las sabias palabras de la joven, compartía cada frase que salía de su boca.

A los quinceañeros ninguna gracia les hizo que les tildaran ahora a ellos de sangre sucias. Uno de ellos se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y dijo en claras palabras.:

Vuelves a difamar mi sangre y la tuya ya no correrá por tus venas.-

A pesar del tono confidencial que usaba, Sirius ya demasiado próximo al atacante, lo lanzó hacia atrás. Ningún joven trataría así a alguien tan dulce como Azalea.

Vuelves a tocarla o a dirigirte a ella del modo que lo estas haciendo y será tu sangre la que se escapará de tus venas. – Dijo tomándolo amenazadoramente de la camisa. – Y comparto la opinión con Azalea, tu sangre es repugnante.

Lo lanzó hacia el suelo, este corrió asustado junto a sus amigos, nada podía hacer contra alguien como Sirius Black quien le doblaba en hechizos, inteligencia, edad, fuerza y tamaño.

Son unos idiotas, no los escuches, seguro ya no te molestarán mas. – Dijo volteándose hacia la sonrojada Azalea. Aún estaba asustada por la amenaza y los bípedos ojos de su atacante. Se había formado un nudo en su garganta, temía que al hablar el llanto se escurriese por sus almendrados ojos, cubiertos de pestañas. No podía permitir eso, no frente a Black.

- Gra..Grac.Ias..- Pronunció con dificultad, a cada palabra una lágrimas se agolpaba en sus ojos. Al notar la incomodidad de la joven decidió llevarla a un sitio mas privado hacia podía desahogarse.

- Vamos, acompáñame. – Dijo obsequiándole un chocolate, Remus siempre decía que aquello hacia sentir mejor a la gente. No solía actuar con tanta dulzura con las mujeres, pero ella le hacía sentir algo diferente. No podía aguantar verla en ese estado. Con sus aires de play boy intachables cruzó su brazo de manera protectora sobre los hombros de la muchacha y esta derramó calladas lágrimas, Sirius la llevó hacia un diminuto cuarto.

CNTINUARAA


	5. No puedo odiarte

Capitulo 4: No puedo odiarte 

El cuarto era minúsculo, razón por la cual sus rostros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. La joven no podía emitir palabra ante la mirada preocupada de Sirius, una mirada que le quemaba. Deseaba llorar, pero no podía permitirse ser tan débil, no frente a él, no en aquel lugar, no en ese momento.

No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten Azalea, estuviste muy bien en cada palabra que le has dicho. A pesar de yo ser hijo de magos siempre me sentí impuro. Impuro por los malos sentimientos que mi familia les profesa a todo el mundo. – Sirius Black hablaba con una soltura indescriptible, su halo seductor se incrementaba a cada palabra.

Aquello no hizo mas que incrementar las crecientes ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y sollozar. Azalea no solo sentía tristeza por la maldad de aquellas personas, su fuente de crueldad inagotable la agobiaba, pero era otra la razón. Su enferma madre. Diciendo lo que pronunciaban no hacían mas que mancillar su honor, ¿cómo podían tildar de sucia a una mujer tan buena como su madre?.

Sirius yo...Es que ellos me hicieron recordar a mi enferma madre, ella esta muy enferma, tiene una padecimiento llamada cáncer, no tiene muchos meses mas de vida y al mancillar su sangre no hicieron mas que recordarme su leucemia.- No pudo controlarse, torrentes de lágrimas que quiso ocultar durante toda los largos siete años desde que su madre había adquirido esta dolencia fueron escapándose de sus ojos. Una tras otra, sin detenerse, produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No pudo controlar sus espasmos y sollozos. Se sentía débil, vulnerable. Odiaba este sentir, pero era incontrolable.

Yo lo siento Azalea.- Respondió Sirius sin, por primera vez en su vida, saber realmente que contestar. La tomó entre sus brazos y dejo, que en silencio, sollozara. – ¿Ya han probado llevarla a un hospital de magos?

No hay cura, he preguntado a cada médico hechicero, he consultado en cada ejemplar de medicina mágica. Desconocen esta enfermedad, al aparecer la gente con sangre maga en sus venas no la adquiere, y por eso es que no la estudian. Ya que ellos no padecen esta enfermedad, nunca se vio la necesidad de crear algún potente hechizo contra ella. Tampoco hay cura de forma muggle, es una de las enfermedad mortales mas graves entre los carentes de magia. – Dijo esto con creciente fortaleza, pero aún las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no podía mirar a los ojos al apuesto adolescente, se sentía desdichada y avergonzada.- Siento molestarte con mis problemas.- Añadió entre sollozos, punzadas de dolor acudían a su corazón y cabeza.

No debes sentirlo. – Dijo tomándola por la barbilla. Sintió una intensa pena al ver sus alegres ojos cafés ahora velados, nebulosos y cubiertos de cristalinas lágrimas. Deseo profundamente besarla, pero no, no era el momento. Por primera vez en la vida Sirius se abstendría de sus aspiraciones, avaras en esa conversación. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La soltó, para así controlarse, Azalea miró al suelo, ya se sentía mejor, algo alegre de haber podido descargar todo su pesar y ser escuchada por alguien.

Debo irme, lo siento...- Se explicó Azalea, aquel lugar le hacía sentir incomoda, temía estar molestando al apuesto muchacho, se sentía débil pero relajada. Sin que el pudiera responderle algo se marchó.

La semana pasó en un ritmo vertiginoso, tan rápido que la menuda Azalea no tuvo tiempo para hablarle; aunque si para verlo en todos los pasillos y recovecos del castillo, coqueteando con mujeres. La fecha de la fiesta se acercaba peligrosamente, solo dos días. Era viernes por la mañana y antes de salir a desayunar ya lo había visto hablando con alrededor de cuatro mujeres al unísono. Eso la hacía darse cuenta que todo lo que había hablado con él, por la parte del muchacho, había sido puro palabrerío... Sólo era una mas, y al parecer, de poco interés ya que había durado muy poco.

Había intentado odiarlo, rasgaba su corazón con el fin de sentir algo adverso por él, mas nada conseguía, los intentos eran vanos. Se obligó cientos de veces a no pensar en él, pero nada conseguía.

Ahora se encontraba, para colmo, en la clase de aritmética, la que mas aborrecía. Ya que no podía concentrarse su mente divagaba en aquellos ojos profundos, de un gris oscuro, casi negro.

Pero algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, algo que hizo que sus pensamientos se acrecentarán, la mención de aquel tanto bendito como maldito nombre.

Agudizó su oído, tal ves, solo tal ves, había escuchado incorrectamente.

Sirius Black irá conmigo a la fiesta, estoy segura.- Repitió una muchacha esbelta, de ojos turquesas y cabello negro, Syra Katsura, la mas hermosa de las mujeres en la escuela. Su belleza podía asemejarse a la de una veela.

OHHH, ¡cuanto te envidió Syra!- Decían sus amigas mientras, a su ves, la felicitaban. La falsedad corrompía las venas de todas sus amigas, o en realidad súbditas.

Siguió oyendo pero solo escuchó puras nimiedades acerca del hermoso vestido de Syra, ni bien la clase finalizo, Azalea Endlessly corrió, o mejor dicho galopó, hacia el baño, un manojo de lágrimas se agolpó en sus ojos.

En su mente se repetía el deseo abrasador de odiarle, pero no podía. Estos sentimientos la lastimaban, herían en su máxima expresión del dolor.

En su camino, allí estaba, sentado en el sillón, solo, mirando al suelo, al ver que alguien irrumpió en la habitación se dio vuelta, encontrándose con una notablemente consternada joven.

¿Te sucede algo Azalea? – Y ahí estaba el ser que amaba, hablándole con dulzura. Un impulso de gritarle "sucede que deseo odiarte pero te amo" la invadió, pero reprimió su llanto y sentimientos y contestó un "no" ahogado.

Azalea, ¿acaso me odias?- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el cuestionario la estaba haciendo sentir una honda pena.

No..- consiguió contestar.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues...luego de nuestra conversación te fuiste sin dar una razón, solo partiste, desde ese día no hablé contigo porque supuse que necesitabas espacio...- ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes la razón, en vez de lastimar su corazón?- Pero deseo preguntártelo. Azalea yo no te odio, muy al contrario. Quiero seguir conversando contigo, estando contigo, pero dime... ¿me odias?.

No te odio...repito que no te odio. – Su tono se acrecentaba, si las cosas seguían así gritaría sus sentimientos. – Es sólo que no te entiendo...no entiendo tus actitudes, pero aún así, no esta en mí reprocharte nada.

Dime que deberías reprocharme, en serio no me enojaré. – Sirius insistía y Azalea estuvo al borde de gritarle: "No entiendo porque tienes que se así de dulce conmigo y luego ir a lanzarte hasta a un gato".

Respondiendo negativamente, mas bien negándole la respuesta sobre los reproches, partió. Comprendió que alguien como él nunca la amaría, que debía olvidarlo. Y si era posible, Odiarlo.


End file.
